The Requiem Ball
by ValkyrieCain98
Summary: The Requiem Ball is being re hosted!


_**This idea popped in to my head I don't know if all the details are right though ;) **_

Valkyrie sat in a chair while Tanith applied make-up to her face. She didn't agree to this though. Tanith had had to get Ghastly in to help tie her to the chair. Now she sat with her eyes closed while Tanith worked her "magic". Tanith had also forced her into a floor length ball gown with gloves and everything! It was a belle of the ball gown which hugged your figure to the hips and then flared out. It was a simple black but the material was magic and when the light hit it certain fibres would glisten. She looked like a big fat disco ball.

"There." Was all Tanith said once she was finished. Valkyrie turned toward the mirror expecting the worst. Her make- up was simple, a skin coloured eye shadow with a dark brown in the crease which was smudged to her brow bone, a thin layer of eye liner and some mascara. Tanith had also done her hair while she had her captive. She had left it straight but had pulled the two front parts, which hung in her eyes, in to braids and secured them behind her head. Valkyrie had to admit she looked good, almost like she belonged in the renaissance.

"Thanks I actually look nice" Valkyrie said as she turned around to face Tanith. Tanith was wearing a blood red dress that reached her mid-thigh. It clung to her figure and also showed off her muscles. Her hair was curly and her make- up was even simpler than Valkyries, just a line of eyeliner and a sweep of mascara.

There came a knock at the door and Ghastly stuck his head round the door. "The ball is about to start and Valkyrie, may I say, you look lovely" but before he left he winked at Tanith.

The Requiem Ball. Valkyrie was now 18 and the ball was finally being held as the last time they had had some "gate crashers."

"Well better not keep them waiting as this is your house now Val you will be the last to descend the staircase with Skulduggery- and I warn you now EVERYONE will be watching you." And with that Tanith left the room. Valkyrie could hear music and people laughing. Then it all stopped. She could picture Ghastly and Tanith descending the stairs, then Ravel and China, Anton and his date, Vex and his date. A knock came at the door; Valkyrie took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood Skulduggery in a tux with his façade activated. This time he had big brown eyes and sandy blond hair which was a bit longer than expected. Valkyrie melted a little inside he was beautiful then she remembered that was just the façade and shook herself out of it. "You look beautiful Valkyrie really I mean-I- I'm just going to shut up." She giggled and Skulduggery put his arm out and she took it. They walked down the corridor and with every step Valkyries grip on Skulduggery's arm got tighter.

"Hey calm down alright I'm right here ok just look for Tanith and when you see her keep your eyes locked on her." Valkyrie visibly relaxed.

They reached the top of the stairs and a song started playing. Valkyrie recognised it at once. It was "The Girl From Ipanema" Skulduggery must have asked for it to be played because he knew that because he kept singing it had become Valkyries favourite song. She could hear whispers and exclamations from people but she kept her eyes lock on Tanith just as Skulduggery had instructed.

Once they reached the bottom of the staircase Skulduggery pulled her on to the dance floor. "Wait what are –"She was cut off by Skulduggery spinning her around. They danced in the centre of the floor moving around on a square. Half way through the song Valkyrie realised that no one was joining them on the dance floor. "Why is no one else dancing?" Valkyrie asked in a whisper.

"Because the first dance is always done by the owner of the house" Skulduggery whispered in reply to her question. When they passed China in there last loop of the dance Valkyrie noticed the daggers she was getting from the woman.

"Um why is China looking at me like she is about the rip me limb from limb?"

"Oh just because she isn't the most beautiful woman it the room tonight. You are." Skulduggery looked down at her with the brown eyes he was wearing and in that moment she realised she loved him. In a more than friends way kind of love. Shit. What was she going to do about this?

The next song stared playing and Skulduggery started steering her around the floor again. The song was "Accidently In Love." How appropriate.

As Tanith and Ghastly passed them Tanith whispered in her ear "Just do it." What? Wait. She couldn't know. Could she? Tanith did know Valkyrie better than she herself did. Great if she did nothing Tanith would take matters into her own hands.

At the end of the song Valkyrie kept one of Skulduggery's hands and pulled him gently from the crowed and toward the door. She looked behind her as they left the room and saw Tanith and Ghastly standing like proud parents. Great.

Once outside Skulduggery shed his jacket and slipped it around Valkyries shoulders. At the same time both started to say something and then they laughed nervously. "You go first."

"OK right Skulduggery, um I like you. No scrap that I love you."

"Oh good I thought you were going to say you were pregnant or something and thanks you just took all the worry away of me doing this." And with that Skulduggery got down on one knee.

"OH MY GOD!" Valkyrie cried. Tanith had been listening at the door and at her cry had rushed out to help her friend. At the scene in front of her, Tanith slipped back inside.

"Oh my god Skulduggery is out there proposing to Valkyrie!" Tanith laughed.

"I know. I told him too." Ghastly replied. He hadn't thought Skulduggery would actually do it.

"What?" Tanith shrieked. "And you didn't think to mention this to me!" If anyone had look out into the hall at that moment they would have seen Tanith on Ghastlys back beating him with her purse.

"Valkyrie Cain I have known you for six years now and with every year you become a more mature and beautiful woman and I would like to be at your side as you become wiser, as with age comes wisdom. So, Will you marry me?" Valkyrie got on her knees in front of Skulduggery and held out her hand for Skulduggery to place the ring on. It was a simple silver band. Like a wedding ring. Skulduggery stroked Valkyrie's face as they kissed.

"Oh and one more thing. I went to see Nye today. This face I'm wearing, its mine and I will have it forever. Valkyrie, I'm human." A sly smile pulled on Valkyries mouth as she lead him back inside.

In the hallway they saw Tanith beating Ghastly with her purse but they ignored them as they headed back to the ball. On the dance floor Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie close as they kissed. At the sight the dance floor emptied and everyone watched and from across the room came China's cry of anger and Ravel shouting "GO SKULDUGGERY GET IN THERE!"

_**As I said I don't know if all the details are right but I quite liked the thought of an engagement at a ball. Also I was going to stop the story at Valkyrie thinking Shit but I couldn't do that to you guys **_

_**See ya bitches soon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
